


You've got my heart, I've got your hand

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really gay hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Son has a bad game and Harry Kane finds him crying.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	You've got my heart, I've got your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have a major in comfort fics fight me
> 
> oh lord, I coincidentally posted my first KaneSon story the day Kane gave that header assist to Sonny and then everyone was posting everywhere and talking about Sonnys precious reaction finding out it was Kane's assist so I couldnt help but feel the love and inspiration to write more KaneSon. 
> 
> Shoutout to [Sir_Suon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Suon/pseuds/Sir_Suon) cuz he comments in almost all my fics recently and that makes me really happy

It wasn’t one of his best performances. In fact, it wasn’t even good. 

It was truly disappointing. 

Not a disaster, but definitely not just mediocre either. 

Son really feels bad for all his fans that spent precious time just to watch him play that day. The worst of it all is that they lost the game, and Sonny couldn’t help feeling that he was the one to blame. He is conscious that it’s a team effort, but people were counting on him and he let everyone down during the match. He didn’t do nearly what he was capable of doing; he didn’t even do enough. Son felt absolutely miserable. 

The aftermath was gloomy and filled with moody feelings as they took the bus to return to the hotel and spend the night in order to leave in the following morning back to London. Everyone was silent and the frustration mixed with sadness was clear on their faces, no one having a reason to smile at that moment nor the rest of the night. The moment Son entered his room he slumped himself on his bed and stayed there. Harry Kane was his roommate, but he was just as silent as he simply went take a shower in order to ease his mind. 

As the hot water from the shower washed over his body, Harry wasn’t sure what to think about. All he could think of was the game and how awful the team’s performance had been overall. There was plenty to be worked on and many mistakes to be fixed, but hopefully they’ll manage to do it with time, and as soon as possible. 

Obviously, Harry was also feeling unhappy. Despite being confident in himself most of the times, he’s only human after all. It hurts him how they had such a great team, both on and off the pitch, yet managed to do so little together sometimes. Still, there was no need to keep negative feelings towards the future because of that. It’s not as if the loss of one game is the end of the world, they still have plenty to fight for and they can learn from defeat as well. Harry is sure that everything will work out fine eventually. 

He finished his shower, dried himself and put his clothes on before heading out back to the room to get ready to sleep and hope for tomorrow to be a better day. 

What wasn’t part of Harry’s plans, was to find his roommate crying. 

Son was sitting on his bed, hands brought to his face as he painfully sobbed through his sorrow. 

Harry was really surprised to walk into such a scene, he just stood there for a couple of seconds before grasping what was happening. Upon leaving his momentary trance, he quickly made his way towards Sonny in hurried surprise. 

“Hey, Sonny. What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he knelt in front of him on the floor, trying to get on head level with the man. 

Son didn’t answer at first, only continued crying and crying. It was such a heart-breaking sight. Yet Harry was patient, he just brought one of his hands to Son’s shoulder and placed it there for comfort as he waited. He let Son take his time, letting his tears cleanse his mind enough for him to be able to tell what the matter was. 

“I’m so stupid.” 

That was the first thing the Korean managed to say between tears, and it actually surprised Harry as he got a bit confused. 

“What—” 

“We lost the game because of me.” Son continued before Harry could even ask what he meant by that. 

Harry blinked in surprise. It’s true that his performance wasn’t one of the best today but that doesn’t mean it was solely his fault. Everyone has their part of blame to take. How could he be blaming himself for everything? 

“What? That’s not true, Sonny.” He reassured with a disbelief smile. “We lost because _all_ of us didn’t play well enough.” 

“But I definitely made everything worse.” Son contested, still set on blaming himself. 

Harry sighed. 

“Listen, it wasn’t just your fault.” Kane confirmed with a certain tone. “And we need to focus on the next game now, okay?” 

Son shook his head at that, he didn’t seem to be giving up on his sorrow that easily. Harry had the mentality to deal with loss in an easier manner, and although Son also had a solid mentality, he was a bit feebler to these things. Which is nothing wrong, it’s just his characteristic and Harry understands that, not everyone copes with everything the same way or same difficulty. 

Sonny calmed down after shedding some more tears at least, he wasn’t crying so much anymore as he just looked completely subdued and unhappy. 

“I was completely useless to you back there.” 

Harry was about to retort that statement of Sonny’s but remained silent as the Korean kept spilling his pained feelings. 

“I let everyone down.” He continued in a small voice. “I let you down.” 

Son looked at Harry after saying those words. Kane couldn’t help but feel his heart shattering at that. It’s not like Sonny owes him anything. Sure, they do amazing together on the pitch when things work, but that doesn’t mean it’s always going to work nor that they should be entitled to each other in it. He can’t believe that’s what Son is worried about; about not living to Harry’s expectations. 

“Sonny, listen to me.” He started with a soft voice as he reached his hands to cup Son’s flushed wet face to gain his full attention. “You never _ever_ let me down.” 

“But—” 

“Never.” Harry reaffirmed. “And I mean it, both on and off the pitch.” 

Son looked at him with thoughtful teary eyes for a moment, almost pouting as he nodded in response, finally accepting what the English captain was telling him. Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Now, come here.” Harry pulled Son to a small hug and the latter immediately clutched onto him in answer. 

The position was a bit awkward since Sonny was sitting on the bed meanwhile Kane was kneeling in front of him, but they made it work. 

It didn’t matter much because Son was refusing to let go of Kane anytime soon, so the blond shifted and escaped from the embrace just a bit to be able to join Son in the bed for them to hug better. Sonny smiled cheerfully at that and quickly pulled Kane to lie down on the bed with him and began holding onto him for dear life again. 

Harry gladly let it happen, enjoying how Sonny began nuzzling and cuddling him for comfort. He started caressing his silky hair in response, and even dared to press soft kisses to his head. Sharing this tender and warm embrace together after a terrible tiring day filled with unhappy feelings was extremely soothing. It’s like they were sharing their pain and fighting it all out with each breath they took together. 

“I really want to be good for you.” Son softly broke the silence, stopping his cuddling just enough to meet Harry’s eyes. 

Kane was once again surprised by the thoughts that filled the Korean’s mind, by how _he_ seemed to be a constant thing in Son’s thoughts. There was something about it that was making Harry’s heartbeat faster, making his mind start drifting to a place he doesn’t usually go to, a dreamy place. It was out of this world. 

“You are.” He confessed thoughtfully, there was so many things he was realising at that moment. Not just about Sonny, but also about himself. 

Son smiled upon his answer, a sweet and bright smile like Harry was used to seeing every day in training no matter how bad the weather was above them. Sonny always managed to turn the mood upside down. 

Harry was never one to make an irrational decision or act in the heat of the moment, but looking at Sonny smiling _to him_ like that from up close did something to his brain. He brought a hand to cup Son’s face, causing the Korean to stop smiling upon the surprise of his action, and then slowly pulled him forward to connect their lips together. 

Son completely froze as Harry kissed him for the first seconds, but then finally realised what was going on and pressed back to his lips. Kane licked over his upper lip to ask him to part them and Sonny complied, granting access for them to connect their mouths into a proper kiss and it was sweet. Harry felt like he was floating for a moment. 

When they parted from the kiss both remained in close space, looking at each other with hazy eyes and a smile sprawled on their faces. Sonny was so happy at that moment he was almost beaming. 

“Thank you.” He chuckled. “I’m feeling much better now.” 

Kane chuckled back, pulling that adorable Korean to a warm embrace again. 

“Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> add KaneSon to the list of underrated ships that I shall make a stand for I guess


End file.
